Fading Dusk
by RememberMe13
Summary: The fifth installment of twilight! It is the life of Reneesme Cullen, told through her eyes at life, love and her new world. The story of three worlds colliding, vampire, human and werewolf. Rated M-Renesme/Jacob... PLEASE REVIEW! Warning, romantic lemons
1. Vampire?

**Preface:**

The blood rushed out of me, covering the ground and covering the body next to mine. He was still, his body lifeless, but I could still hear his heart faintly pulsing. I knew I was next. I had three choices. I could surrender and let the pain and death overwhelm me. I could fight, and the pain would last longer, but if I could muster the strength then I might be able to prolong until help arrived. Or I could flee, run from my fears and horrors, but always have them following me until the end of time.

I was dizzy from the pain and loss of blood, I had to make my mind up fast. I heard some of the last beats his heart would take and I knew my decision. It wasn't for me, it was for love. As I went to make the first steps of my decision my body convulsed in pain and I looked up to see a pair of red eyes bearing into my soul.

**Vampire?:**

I never thought much about my childhood, it seemed pretty normal, loving parents, eccentric family and a friend who I would die for and who would probably die for me.

So I cannot bring myself to regret anything I might have missed. Mom always told me I was different, but from my lack of contact with anyone outside my family, I never could compare. I thought it was normal to grow four years in one and to be super fast and strong. Everyone I had near me was, and I was the lesser of them all. I was home schooled from the very beginning; mom said I was too different to be with other children. That they grew differently and I would have a want for them that would endanger the whole family, not to mention the children I was around. Now I am 17 and look like a complete mixture of my mother and father. They both look to be my siblings not my parents. And my life changed when they sat me down and gave me "the talk"

I was sitting on the leather couch of my home in Forks, Washington. It was the rainiest place in the US and pretty much looked like another planet that was infested with green and forestation. I lived in a huge house made almost entirely of glass, off of a two-mile driveway that was obscured from the view of passing drivers. My mother looked worried and my father looked very serious. I new they were about to talk to me about something, and the last time it was about why my best friend Jacob was always around. I didn't understand half the conversation, words like imprinting and pack came up a lot. The just of it was that Jacob and I were to be together for life, as long as we both shall live. They way mom said it was the way a preacher would recite the vow. Dad looked pained as he heard mom say the words eternity. I don't know what dads problem is, but he hates words like forever and always. He says I don't know the half of what that really is. This talk looked even worse. Dad looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. His eyes black and covered by purplish circles. Mom started off by saying that I was different. I knew this spiel already. I sparkled and drank blood. But for all I knew, that was normal. Mom kept going on and then she stopped when Dad growled. I had never heard him make that sound before.

"Nessie, pay attention and stop daydreaming"

I knew dad could read minds, but come on, I am a teenage girl, do I really ever listen to my parents?

"Reneesme Carlie Cullen," my mother said, her voice stern. "What I am about to tell you is the family's biggest secret and will impact you for the rest of your life. Do you understand me?

I nodded knowing the disastrous results if I didn't respond.

"Honey, you know how you are strong and fast, can give people your ideas, and drink blood. It is because you are a …" She paused giving me time to freak out. "I can't do it" she gushed and ran to dad, where she started sobbing and blubbering how I was so grown up. Dad looked at me and continued

"Reneesme, you are a … vampire," he finished hesitantly.

"I'm a WHAT?"I screeched. I knew he had to be kidding. From what I had read, vampires were ugly creatures who sucked blood, and had voices that could sooth the most wound up person. That made sense. But they died in sunlight and all I did was …sparkle. That should have been my first clue. Also… I DID drink blood, although I could sustain off of the food Jacob ate.

Minutes passed, but for someone who was apparently actually going to finally understand the word eternity, the seemed pretty damn close.

"I don't understand," I finally stuttered.

"When I went to Forks High," my father began and then launched into a long tale how he met mom and they fell in love while she was human and then as he reached the details of how was created I stopped him.

"From what I here of Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, I know how I was made"

"Yes, but then your mother was human, and I was not, thus creating a half breed such as yourself. You are special, Ness, you are one of the only like you." He then continued saying now that I had reached full age, I was going to be enrolled in Spoons High, the neighboring towns high school. Mom and dad and all my family were joining me and Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme were going to work in Spoons. It was close enough that we could drive there (especially if dad drove) and commute to Spoons, which was about fifty miles away. It was also far enough that no one knew us and we could be the new kids all over again. I had watched enough movies to know High School was a hard and difficult place to maneuver. Especially if you happened to be new and an outsider. Dad heard my thoughts and responded

" Don't worry, love. I've gone through it numerous times and now so will you. Its where I met your mother and therefore was the best time of my life"

Now at this time my mom had pulled herself together and grabbed my fathers head, mashing her lips against his. The PDA is one I'd seen numerous times but it never failed to make me nauseous and wish they'd get a room. But this was at least better than Rose and Em. As I was thinking this mom let out a soft groan signifying the conversation was over and I was free… for now.


	2. Free Time

**this is my first fanfic EVER**

**i love all reviews, please i need constructive criticism**

**i do not own these rights... they belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer**

**Free Time:**

Bella and Edward barely made it to the couch before their clothes were ripped off of each other and they began to explore each other's bodies, as ravenous as the first time they ever had sex. Bella could not believe her baby was seventeen, and it was causing her to love her eternal love harder. Although it had only been about four years ago, Bella still had some newborn strength in her and Edward was giving her the upper hand right now. She sat up and looked at him, thinking that no matter the attention given or time spent together, they would always fascinate each other. For each day was a new day for love and time, and they had forever. Every time Bella thought about how Edward was hers and she was his, her body went crazy. She felt as though she craved him. He was now her drug and she was still his. They matched as perfectly as that last puzzle piece is the jigsaw, thus completing the picture. She closed her eyes and as he kissed down her body, she thought of how much they meant to each other. How they were meant for each other and how they had a perfect child who was now looking as their sister. It scared her and she also was sacred of how Nessie would react to finally being told how she was. But all this thought was ended when Edward moaned. All her ability to think was gone. All she could think was of the god before her.

In her graceful vampiric way, she rolled over she was now on bottom, giving Edward a new spin on things. As things got more and more heated, she felt more and more connected with him. He kissed her suddenly, once more ending her train of thought. They were together right now because they were over spilling with emotion about their daughter. Also they were both forever 17 and 18. That explains a lot too. They were both scared, of school, of the results, and of their daughter's life that stretched before her. The fact of the matter was that no matter the time that passed, Bella would never be ready to let her child go and this realization made her relax and able to enjoy the moment, and Edward, right now.

Reneesme wandered to her room, just to get away from her parents. In four days she would be a high school student and living a cliché life. She had never seen the excitement in school. It was boring facts that she just forgot the second the test was over. But, now she was really going to try to be a normal teenager. The life of boys, love and heartbreak loomed over her. She wasn't ready for this. She was still in shock about the news her family had just given her. She was glad the house was empty, except for her parents, but they were a little busy right now. Rose and Em were out, doing god knows what. Alice was shopping… little did Reneesme know it was for her and her new school clothes. Jasper was hunting with Esme and Carlisle was at work. All of a sudden it donned on her, she was seventeen forever, with endless days and years and time. That was it, all the time in the world. The new concept scared her. She wasn't really scared about who she now was. She guessed she had always known deep down. But to a four year old the concept was frightening. Luckily her maturity kept up with her rapid growth. What did scare was the thought of how she would use this time. She had it all. All the time in the world. Free time, which could be used anyway she wanted, this was the concept that scared her all the free time stretching out like the horizon, never ending, never ceasing to exist. How was she ever going to fill it all up?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a man climbing up the side of her house and into her room. He came over and sat by her. He looked deep into her eyes and put his hand on her knee.

"god, why do I suddenly feel so different around Jacob?" she thought "does he know the way he makes me feel? No, stop it. He is your best friend, you cannot think of him that way. " But of course as she couldn't think of him that way, naturally, she did. She thought of him feeling her all over. Holding her, protecting her, being hers. Of course she got her romance form her dad and her natural desire from her mom. As she thought more and more about Jacob, she became flushed and her breathing became labored. Jacob, or course noticed this change and looked at her. The second their eyes met, something happened. Whether it was the feeling of him imprinting on her again, or the fact he realized she felt the same way, they knew this was it. This was what she would do with all that time. Spend it with Jacob; they had the same connection that Bella and Edward shared that day almost six years ago, in the meadow. This was the ultimate desire of her heart. And she could not believe it took her this long to figure it out. This was what she wanted: to spend her part of forever with Jacob.

* * *

**please people i see u reading this and alerting me and favorting me, it feels great, but please review, i need the advice, if anyone had any ideas or wants feel free...**

**i just like, no, need reviews, they are the closest thing to actually meeting the cullens lol**


	3. Clothes and Questions

**this is my first fanfic EVER**

**i love all reviews, please i need constructive criticism**

**i do not own these rights... they belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer**

**Clothes and Questions:**

I sat on my floor looking and scowling at the swatches in front of me. Alice and I had gone through everything and now I looked like a Barbie doll from hell. There were pinks and purples of every range along with blues and greens that made my skin "pop" as Alice had put it. I knew enough about high school to know that clothes did matter and Alice refused to let me "dress like my mother did." Alice apparently does not understand the reason my mother detested her closet so much at first. I seemed to have gotten that trait form my mother, yet I wanted to fit in, so I put up with Alice. I had a vampire body, meaning everything looked good and it took a lot of shouting and yelling from my father to get Jacob out of my closet where I was undressed for 50% of the time. Jacob and I shared that moment in my room and since then we had been inseparable. My parents knew this was going to happen, maybe the fact I was always looking at him, or was it the fact that we stayed in my room cuddling and talking for forty eight hours straight. Alice barged in on us and said that if she had to wait any longer the styles would be out by the time I wore them.

Mom seemed okay about me and Jacob, but dad now wont let us be alone without any supervision. But for some reason Rose and Em don't count and we couldn't be alone with them either. I wonder why?

As I sat on my floor with Alice going through all the clothes, my mind wandered back to the conversation we had had earlier. I had almost forgotten it, because my being with Jacob now took up all my attention. But he was gone for now and my clothes were starting to bore me. I thought long and hard on how I could have been so stupid. Of course I wasn't normal. But I had only known this life and everyone I knew (excluding Jake) drank blood. I never gave much thought to it and had always thought HE was the weird one. I was mad at myself for my ignorance and mad at my parents for waiting until NOW to tell me. I mean they had four whole years. No, lets wait until four days before she starts school to tell her who she really is. God, even though they're teenagers, they really don't get me.

"So what is your favorite?" Alice interrupted my angry thoughts.

"Ugh, all of them," I said, but it came out more like a question.

"Sometimes you are so much like your mother, its like you both don't care about how you guys look. So what that you both are vampires and therefore gorgeous, but forget what your wearing" she went off on a tirade, so I drowned it out until my ears picked up my father growling, so I tuned back in. "why don't you both go naked!" I heard footsteps and in two seconds my father stood there royally pissed.

"Its bad enough my daughter is dating a mutt, but the fact that you even suggested an idea like that is insane. Then you go and violate my wife while you're at it." I was scared. I had never seen my father act like this. Normally he was like a brother and he and mom were inseparable. Now he was acting all… parental. It scared me. I heard a howl of approval from my guy downstairs. I didn't know if it was about me naked or dad saying we were dating, but either way it was ADORABLE. I looked over at dad and saw the main reason of this behavior. His eyes were onyx and he looked as though he had broken his nose, his circles were so purple. Mom came running in to make sure we were all okay. She saw dad and immediately understood.

"Edward, why don't we go hunt? You haven't eaten in two weeks. Your horrible to be around and your very edgy." She turned to Alice and me, "why don't I go with him and you stay here. I am so sorry for his behavior, but he hasn't eaten due to worry." Alice looked scared, but stayed where she was.

"Did he hear something?" she asked " because I saw …"

She was cut off form a glare from my father, so intense that it should have melted her. Dad then looked at mom.

"Fine, lets go, we need to talk and Alice has to help Ness on clothes"

They walked to my open window and jumped. Great, now they leave alone, just as Alice was getting to the dress section. Why she thought I would need baby pink ball gowns was beyond me, but dad was gone, so Jacob stayed and that was fine by me.

* * *

**please people i see u reading this and alerting me and favorting me, it feels great, but please review, i need the advice, if anyone had any ideas or wants feel free...**

**i just like, no, need reviews, they are the closest thing to actually meeting the cullens lol**


	4. Anxiety

**I really need a helper with ideas and proofing**

**also... thnx to my first reviwer BellsNGems thank you so much**

**and to BellsNGems and Twiligth-Vamp for being my first alerters **

**u guys rock**

**this is my first fanfic EVER**

**i do not own these rights... they belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer**

**Anxiety:**

As the days lessened until my arrival, I could feel my heart beat faster and faster. My parents called it my arrival, I called it my departure. I could feel the tension in the air and my father, although now well fed, was still a little edgy. The funny thing was that Alice was too. Alice was always calm and energetic. But recently she had been putting that on as a show and it was always easy to see through her. Her hair was less spiky and her personality less spunky. She seemed always around my dad and when I walked into a room they immediately stopped talking and both put on false smiles. It was that feeling that I had walked in on something bad and it was about me so normally I left to hide my burning cheeks, but today I felt more annoyed, so I stayed in order to bother them. They kept throwing glances at me talking with their eyes. They were telling me to get out, but naturally as a teenager, I denied them and kept my eyes glued to the wall. I could hear them whispering, something about you tell her. I used my vampire skills to stay as still as a stone. I must have stayed that way for five minutes before I felt the weight on the other end of the couch. It was my father.

"Ness," he began " I understand how you might not want me to talk to you right now. I know I have been a complete arse, but you have to understand, there are things brewing, things even neither Carlisle nor I understand. I heard something, something that was almost inaudible. It sounded like a far off thought. One that hadn't been heard by even the thinker. It will become clearer, but for the mean time all I heard was, kill, kill, the filthy half-breed must die. It sounded as form an older voice. I would have shaken it off, but Alice saw a similar vision. She said she saw a person standing over your bloodied body and Jacob was dead. Between these two things, I haven't been myself." At the end of his speech, he relaxed. I could feel his body relieve of all the pent up tension he had been collecting. Mom came in then and there was a look of pain in her eyes that as her daughter, even I felt.

"How could you tell her, she's only a child" my mother began

"Mom, I'm fine," I lied, really on the inside I felt as though my heart would pound through my chest. I wasn't worried about me, but Jacob dead?!. That was the final blow. Of course my father read my mind and felt my pain.

"Ness, it was only a vision," I could feel him speaking hesitantly; as though he knew he was telling me a lie. I looked into his face and immediately saw why my mother had fallen for him. He was a god and I was a peasant. He smiled when he rheard me think this. He knew my love an daffection to him was a normal relasionship and there was nothing weird going on, but I still had my thoughts on how I thought of my father. It didn't seem normal; but then again, nothing in my life was.

Now I was scared. High school, death and destruction all in the same 72 hours. God, did they ever take a break with the bad news. My life just went from being perfect, to being a living hell.

My stomach was turning and I was tossing. It was the night before school and I could hear Jacob in the bed next to me. I had been able to convince mom to let me have my dad's old room in the Cullen house. This gave me my own sanctuary and mom and dad their own house. I felt a connection to this room. It was my fathers when he started high school here and now it would hold the same for me. Jacob sleeping in the same room was a harder argument to win. Jacob could sleep through anything. This anxiety about starting a new school didn't even bother him. He was snoring like a chain saw and that wasn't helping my sleeping either. I drifted between fear of school and fear of my future. I suddenly understood the reason dad hated words like forever and eternity. They loomed in front of me. Mocking me and full of distain. Everything I had felt before with Jacob now suddenly vanished. The safety and promise I once felt now felt cold. All of a sudden my anxiety overwhelmed me and I couldn't breathe. My lungs wouldn't work and my head started swimming. I tried to call out, but my mouth couldn't function. Soon I was being pulled into an abyss. I couldn't think and couldn't breathe. I was falling… falling …falling into a spiral of my anxiety before everything went black and the last thing I heard was my own scream that sounded distant and detached. This was what Alice had seen; Jacob wasn't dead, just sleeping. I was certain this was it. This was death.

* * *

**please people i see u reading this and alerting me and favorting me, it feels great, but please review, i need the advice, if anyone had any ideas or wants feel free...**

**i just like, no, need reviews, they are the closest thing to actually meeting the cullens lol**


	5. Cover Story

**this is my first fanfic EVER**

**i love all reviews, please i need constructive criticism**

**think you to BellsNGems and lcp918 for my reviews!**

**i do not own these rights... they belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer**

**Cover Story:**

I awoke to find myself laid on the couch, snuggled between my father and my mother. Their cold hands were holding my head, as to wake me up. I struggled to sit up, but my father's hands, that were so much stronger, held me down. I could feel the blood rush to my head, and was glad that dad had made me stay down.

"She's coming around," my father said to my mother. "She seems to have the same proneness to fainting as her mother." My mother softly smacked him on the arm and he did a boyish smirk. My mother loved this smirk. Half his mouth was a normal smile and the other was lopsided. She told me she had loved his smile from the very beginning.

"Why did she faint? I at least always had a reason." Her voice was dripping with worry and fear. She knew I was strong and for something like this to affect me; it would have had to be huge.

"Mom, dad?" I struggled with the words. My head hurt and my arms were stone. They both jumped when they realized I had come to.

"Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" my mother asked. I looked up into her beautiful face and struggled with the words. I didn't want to scare her any more. I knew my mother was strong, but I never felt fully all right with how my birth had hurt her so. So I always tried to be brave for her and never let my pain show.

"I'm fine," I stammered. Dad looked at me letting me know he knew the truth. "Fine, I give up, I don't even know why I bother with a father like you." As I was working my way to tell my parents my fear, a hand shoved something into mine. I looked up and saw Jacob smiling his wild goofy grin. He had a king size Hershey bar in one hand and his mouth was covered in chocolate.

"That is true love," he said to me. I looked and saw why he had said that. To make me feel better he had given me the last of his chocolate. And for a werewolf to do that it had to be love. To make him feel better, I swallowed my portion. To my surprise, I did feel better. Now with new strength and thoughts I turned to my parents.

"I think I had a panic attack. I was thinking about school and dads new thoughts and I think I just got overwhelmed." They looked at me, then back to each other before cracking up. I looked and saw why. Emmett and Jasper were arguing over who had one the bet.

"I told you she was scared about school," Emmett bellowed

"And I said she was scared about Alice's visions. Jasper retorted back. I couldn't help but laugh. Those two were always betting on me, and my unhappiness and become theirs now too. Talk about karma.

My mother suddenly looked back to me.

"Honey, we know you must be scared, but firstly we have all agreed that to help you feel better about school we would tell you all we know from our experiences and then you could ask some questions. But in terms of the vision, you have to relax. I wont lie to you honey, you know that. So I won't tell you that we aren't scared. We are. Your father had never heard anything like this before. In fact we were talking about it right before we heard you scream."

"The last time I had a curious issue with my mind reading was your mother, and that problem turned into my greatest joy. But this is different. This is like I heard something in the future. Something like the person hadn't thought before, but eventually will. The only scary part is that this is an unknown. Your safety is the greatest importance. You will be with six vampires and a werewolf. All of who love you dearly and would give their lives for you. You mustn't worry." As he said this, my father looked t me with such care and adoration I saw the reason my mother had fallen for him so fast. The way he talked and acted, everything made up for the previous jerk he had been. The only other guy that could ever beat my dad for a space in my heart was Jacob.

"I feel better, but I really wish I could be a part of these things more. All of us are forever teenagers, so doesn't that make us on the same page?" My father laughed a deep, rich, hearty laugh.

"No honey, it doesn't. I've still got one hundred and eight years on you in life experience and your mom has eighteen. You are too young and vulnerable to be a part of this worry. Your only worry should be getting an A in your classes. Let me worry about your safety. Just try to have a good time, ok?"

"Fine…" I paused, not wanting this bonding moment with my father to end. I was very content right now. Everyone in my family had come in at some point in the conversation. Rosalie was watching me intently. She and I were close, but she was more a second mom. Alice on the other hand was more like a sister. We fought, but always would help each other for anything. Emmett loved to make fun of me He said it was because of my blush. He said my mom had it too, and was the only thing he missed about her being human. Jasper seemed to like me, but he had trouble with my smell being so close for so long. Sometimes he would leave very suddenly and come back a hour later very content. He drank a lot more nowadays, and school starting was going to be even harder. All those necks, all so close… but Jasper tried and that was all I could ever ask. They always looked so close, my family. And I always felt like the outside. Always the half of everything they were. That might be why I relied so much on Jacob. He understood my emotions and always knew how to make me feel better.

I felt no sleep crawl upon me as we all sat there. It looked as though I had walked (or fainted) in on a conversation. I looked, up not wanting to be left out.

"What, don't tell me there is more danger or bad news!" They all laughed. "I hate that I am the only one who sleeps. You guys have ten more hours than I do. It's not fair," I wailed. "So tell me what I am missing!"

Rosalie was the one who continued.

"Well, I know it was bad of us to only do this so close to the actual upcoming day, but we were coming up with a cover story for school. You look to much like your parents to say your adopted, and we all need to come off as a family, so we were trying to figure out how to be a "family" within our own family."

I understood, but suddenly realized how hard this would be. Rumors would start if they heard mom and dad were married. I mean they were all supposed to be seventeen. Rosalie continued with,

"We came up with the fact that you, Bella and I are all sisters. Rosalie and Jasper are brother – sister, and Emmett and Edward are from separate families. Jacob will be our final acquirement for the family and he will have been through the foster system, before settling here. That way, we can all be open about our relationships at school, to a point. And we do all look related to some degree. The pale faces and gracefulness wouldn't fool even the dumbest human. We needed a way to show that we are all related, but yet apart. Last time we were at school, where your parents met, everyone was very judgmental of our looks, money and the fact that we dated and lived together. So this time we are going to be less anti social and try to get into the real swing of things. You know, be real high schoolers."

She looked so giddy as she said this, like she was so ready to be the popular girl and give up her life of seclusion. Emmett said he was going to go out for football, but had to be careful not to kill anyone wit his strength. Alice and Jasper were going out for the drama club. Mom and dad were just happy that this time around they could be an open couple and have a "real" high school romance. I mean come on, they got married at eighteen and then had a honeymoon baby, how much more "real" could they get? But the look they had was so full of adoration, that I left my wisecrack remark die on my tongue and turned to look at Jacob. He looked scared and ready to pass out. It had just really hit him. As long as there were vampires around he would be sixteen forever. This had pros and cons. He could be forever wit home, but he had to go to school again and again and again…

This was only my mother's second time around, so she was scared, but didn't really care. Dad was amazing at school and had gone way to many times for his own good. He was so blasé it was sickening. Everyone in the room was buzzing with emotion. Jasper looked like he was about to be sick from all the emotions pulling him everywhere and I just sat there, trying to remember my part. My mother was now my sister. What a weird family, what a weird life. What a perfect cover story.

* * *

**please people i see u reading this and alerting me and favorting me, it feels great, but please review, i need the advice, if anyone had any ideas or wants feel free...**

**i just like, no, need reviews, they are the closest thing to actually meeting the cullens lol**


	6. First Day part 1

**First Day (part 1):**

I was shaking in my new boots. In fact everything was new. My clothes, my hair, my shoes. In truth, Alice even did my makeup, saying that I had to make a good first impression and had to at least try to fit in. She was so tired of just hanging around with her family and it showed. She couldn't wait to finally have real friends. Of course we would all eat together still, but everyone had assured me that if I found friends, that I didn't have to hold myself back. I was told to act naturally, but I didn't even know what natural was. I felt bad about the fact that I was so scared. Mom was a little bit, but the rest of the family started pulling out their old tests, quizzes and exams, saying they hoped the curriculum was the same, so they didn't have to do much homework or studying.

My head hurt and my stomach churned. I was sitting on the couch, waiting for the rest of my family. My mother and father walked in about two minute later, wearing very nice clothes. Apparently Alice had had a breakthrough with mom. She was wearing a blue shirt that was cut to every line of her perfect body. She had on white jeans and turquoise ankle boots. Dad was wearing a tight v-neck sweater that was obviously cashmere and was the exact color of his eyes. I had no idea how Alice had pulled that one off, but I didn't care and it made me realize that I needed to get Jacob a sweater just like that. Dad also had on dark, but faded jeans, that weren't too baggy, but no too tight, like some off the boys I had seen. Mom and dad looked as though they had walked out of a magazine advertising preppy, but cute, but still sexy clothing. I had no idea of a store that actually sold this great clothing, but obviously Alice did. Just then Rosalie bounced in, she was wearing a skirt that barely covered her butt. On top she had a top that showed, well lets say, it showed almost everything. She had on four-inch heels and her hair was in perfect waves. Mom started gaping and looked at me saying with her eyes, never ever ever! Emmett was speechless and didn't know whether to tell her to cover up for jealousy reasons, or to take her straight up to their room and go at it. The second option seemed stronger, but he resisted because he knew this day was important to me. I loved my uncle, he was the fun uncle, the one who you could always count on to crack you up or play with, or take your side against your parents. Honestly I think he just liked seeing my father mad, but I didn't care. I knew I could count on him. I was wearing a purple cowl neck sweater with skinny jeans and calf high suede chocolate colored boots. Mom, Alice and dad had all approved. But Rosalie thought I should show more skin. I said I wanted to make a good impression, not the impression that I had a secret job at night… Rosalie got mad at me, saying there was nothing wrong with flaunting what god had given us. But I merely just looked away. Alice was wearing a red shirt with black jeans and red pumps, it was unusual to see her dressed this intensely, but she said she wanted to be "vampy chic" so I understood the red and black. Red lipstick covered her lips and Jasper looked as though he was well, Emmett. Jasper was wearing a green shirt and jeans with cowboy boots. He wanted to show his "southernism". Alice was royally pissed, but knew he wouldn't change so let it go. But I could see the gears in her head moving they seemed to be saying that she was going to throw them out or but him a whole new wardrobe. Knowing her, both were going to happen.

Once the whole family was gathered in living room my father turned to me and smiled.

"Nessie, as custom in our family, I present to you a car for your first day."

"No way," I screamed. " I have a car?" I was pleasantly shocked. I knew all my family member had amazing cars, but I never, in a million years, thought I would get one. We all walked to the ten-car garage that now was almost full. Sitting there with a big red bow was a brand new silver Maybach. Now I might be a girl, with no social life and no "human" contact, but I was pretty sure that this was one of the most expensive cars on the market.

My father handed me the keys and got in the passenger door. My mother took her Ferrari with Alice and Jasper. Rosalie took her Mercedes with Emmett. Once all engines roared to life, my heart soared. In a way, even after all that panicking, it really just hit me. I was in designer clothes, had the coolest car out there and was gorgeous. How could High School ever be so bad?

I floored the pedal and the car went squealing out of the garage. I had never driven before, but it came to me naturally. So even though I took it a little slower than my father would normally, I still got to my fifty mile away school in forty minutes. But when I pulled up, Rosalie and my mom were already there, parked and looking around with bored looks.

"Ok, I know you guys can drive faster and better, but come on it was my first time. How long have you been waiting anyway?" I was pissed that even though no one had ever bothered to teach me to drive, I still made it there in one piece and faster than most humans could do it.

"Sweetheart, relax. We were just giving you a hard time. We understand. It took your father two years and a lot of patience to get me to drive the way the rest of the family does. Ask him about my old truck." My mother laughed and pulled me into a huge hug.

At that moment a very hot and sweaty Jacob came running into the parking lot.

"Thanks for waiting," he said, looking very pissed off and annoyed. Crap, we had forgotten Jacob. I guess since no one else slept, besides him and me they forgot to wake him up. I was already awake, since I never went back to bed after I awoke last night. So Jacob had had a late start and then had to run to school. It made his shirt stick to him, showing me all his muscles… I drifted off thinking about what it would be like to run my hand down his chest, following each little crevasse and bulge that was his perfect body. His russet skin writhing under my mouth… I was interrupted by a very pissed off father and my mother cracking up. Dad had heard me and then my mother had figured it out. I was mortified and my cheeks burned a flaming red.

My mother then hugged me again. While giggling and whispering things like "I remember thinking the exact same thing about your father" or "don't worry, I'll talk to him". As we were hugging, a group of senior boys came walking into the parking lot and whistled at my mom and me.

"Hey, I'd like to see more of that. What are two smoking hot babes as yourselves just standing there for? I'm the, well, leader of the senior class here, and I'll take it upon myself to make sure you are given the full treatment."

I heard my father growl and stand next to me and my mom.

"This is Bella," he said pointing to my mom, "and she," he said pointing to me, "is Reneesme". "Bella here is my girlfriend and we are very serious. Reneesme is dating that boy over there, his name is Jacob." Jacob came over and put his arm around my waist. "So now we understand each other. Also for the record, they are sisters, not two girls fooling around for your enjoyment. They are two girls, related by blood, who found something very funny. SO BACK OFF!!" I had never seen my father react like that and it scared me. The guys turned and walked away. My mother looked terrified. Not because of the boys, but because she knew what my father would do to them if he wasn't distracted soon. Rosalie looked so annoyed that they hadn't noticed her and Alice was busy talking with Jasper. So far high school had started off pretty oddly. And this was before classes had even started.

My family and I all became a clump as we walked towards the front doors. They opened and for the first time I smelt the eraser, tuna fish smell of school and almost gagged.

"Does it always small like this?" I asked, trying to keep down my non-existent breakfast.

"You'll get used to it" Jasper whispered. He was the only one who had really ever understood my revulsion to smells. "And just wait until you have Gym and have to smell the locker room." I shuddered and looked away. My stomach still turned and my head still hurt. I felt sick, something I had never felt before. What happened to my excitement that was present an hour before?

We all walked towards the admissions floor of the school for schedules and things. The rest of the cover story was that I was a freshman and mom and Alice were fraternal twins who were sophomores. Dad would be a sophomore with Jasper while Rosalie and Emmett were juniors. Jacob was the last to be considered. He was going to be a freshman with me, so our relationship was weird, but we were going to say that his credits didn't transfer over correctly so he was now held back a year. Now he looked older, we all did, but we had to make ourselves this young in order to stay here long enough for a real life.

I looked at my schedule: science, math, history, spanish, lunch, english, and gym. I then looked at Jacob and saw we had the exact same schedule except where I had Spanish he had a free. He was too "stupid" as he put it, to take a language. Mom and dad were cracking up because they had the same schedule together as the first itme they met, and promised to be nicer to each other on the first lab partner day. Everyone else seemed very nonchalant. I guess that by the time you have gone through school as many times as they had, you lost interest. The first bell rang and I realized this was it. Everyone went their separate ways and promised to meet up for lunch. Suddenly my throat closed and I couldn't feel my legs. Jacob came up and gave me a deep kiss, thus ending my loss of breath, for my gasp of shock and passion just about gave me enough air to sustain me forever.

"Just wanted to mark you as mine. Let all these other boys that they cant touch what they always see," he smiled as he said this. But my dads snarl could be heard from the end of the hallway. I guess dad didn't like possessiveness. Normally it would have bothered me but this was so filled with want and lust that I couldn't see straight (yet again). With all this anxiety and passion I would have to get Grandpa Carlisle to check out my eyes. Then it hit me. We had all the same classes; he would never have to leave my side. I was forever sixteen and since he would be forever around vampires, his age would never change. Thus leaving me with my love forever. As we walked to our first class I felt safe and warm. Forever now seemed lees foreboding and more full of possibility.

**ok i must send all my thnx once again to BellsNGems**

**also, please i can see the traffic an dcan see that people r reading, if u are please PLEASE send a review, even anything**

**i really need constructive criticism or compliments, i dont want to continue a fic that no body cares about *sob***

**BellsNGems, u r my lifesaver!**

**so pleas ereview and i promise, this is the last boring fic, the next is first day w/ classes and how all the characters deal lol**

**also i have some great ideas for main plot so LET ME GET THERE! thnx for even reading and more if u review!**

**xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**


	7. First Day part 2

a/n: i own none of these amazing characters and all rights are owned by the brilliant Stephanie Meyer

* * *

**First Day (part 2)**

I walked towards the science building of the school with every nerve on hot wire. I knew that science held luck, for it was where my parents met, but it also held nerves, for it was my first class ever. But Jacob was beside me and what could ever go wrong? Also if I needed anything I could just touch him silently and he would know. We walked into the lab room and took seats. We decided that because we lived together and such, that we should have different partners than each other, so we made friends. I sat down to an empty seat. The neighboring seat was empty as well, so I felt tension. Then I saw her walk in. Long strawberry red hair, brown eyes and dressed in a green shirt and skinny jeans with black ankle boots. Well apart from loving her outfit, she looked shy, but welcomed the chance to open up. She looked at me walked over.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked, scared because, well, most people were scared in my presence; and she was feeling brave because she talked to the new girl.

"Of course not, here take a seat." She smiled and sat down. "I'm Reneesme," I said smiling back. "I'm new." Wow did I just say that? How pathetic! Or course she would know that. Mom and dad had told me how everything was known in these small schools.

"I know, everyone is talking about you and your family. It's so exciting to see new faces. I'm Elizabeth." Ok now I knew I would like her. She was energetic and outgoing. Yet she knew when to hold back for reasons I had yet to find out. I knew I would like her and wow, I was right.

"I love your outfit," I said.

"Oh, really? The jeans are new, they're sevens and the shirt is Michael Kors, but the boots, they're my favorite. They're vintage old age Prada." Ok, now I had to worry about Alice stealing my new friend. She sat down and we started talking. She made it clear that this school was very cliquey and she was glad new people were here to mix things up.

"Your outfit isn't bad either," she smiled.

"Yah, well, I have no fashion taste, but my… uh… sister does." I hope she didn't notice my slight pause when I went over in my head what Alice was supposed to be. If she did notice the slight pause she didn't act on it. She then went on to tell me that she was so excited for cheerleader tryouts later today. I smiled knowing Rosalie would now like her too. She also told me she loved to watch romantic comedies and chocolate was her number one food group. I found out a lot as we waited for class. I found out all to how different my life was to a normal human. She had a horse and rode almost everyday. She loved theater and music. Great, now dad would be hooked. She also told me she moved here last year. So she understood how this was for me. She was very talkative but not in a over friendly obnoxious way, in a more endearing, friendly way. I knew I would have ot lie about my life and was glad she didn't pause long enough to let me answer.

"So where are you moving from?" she asked.

"Well, uh… I actually have been home schooled for my whole life. My sisters and I are foster children, we never even knew our family and we have been with the Cullen's for two years now. Esme is our aunt as the courts just found out, so we moved in with her." Crap, stop talking Ness, your digging a hole that you'll never get out of…

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wouldn't have asked if I knew your past. I'm so sorry." Great she was also very compassionate, Jasper take a number and wait…

"Oh no, its completely fine, I love my family. Edward and Emmett have been with her longer. They are also her nephews, but from another sibling. So, I guess they're my cousins. Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister and were adopted a month after us.

"Us?" she seemed puzzled.

"Oh, my sisters Alice and Bella and me. Alice and Bella are twins and I'm their younger sister. Our mother left us when I was about two and Alice and Bella were about three and a half. You know what they say: ignorance is bliss. I can't be sad for I've never known anything different." I smile to let her know it was ok.

"Oh, well I'm an only child, and my parents are divorced. It's ok because I get a lot of the only child guilt plus the divorce guilt. I came from New York City, by the way. I totally forgot to tell you. You have to go. It's the greatest city in the world. We left because the divorce got nasty and my dad wanted me when mom started dating a twenty year old. So we left to come here because dad loves the west cost and the rain. My family is so weird."

"You have nothing on me," I thought in my head. I could tell we were going to be great friends. She was also very pretty and between the two of us I knew boys would be looking. We also compared schedules and found we had exactly every class together except she took Latin instead of Spanish.

After all this the teacher came in and made me stand up in front of the class and introduce myself and then Jacob did the same. We both blushed and tripped on our way to the front. Elizabeth looked at me encouragingly and smiled. Wow, she was really sweet. Mom would like her too. I was so glad, she was like a human version of all my family put together.

All the other classes went by in a breeze. All my home schooling had been advanced and I knew all this. Why was I worried?

Well all my fears were answered at lunchtime. I followed Elizabeth to her normal table and let her introduce me to her friends.

"Hi guys, " she said. "This is Reneesme." She pointed at me. "Reneesme this is Carrie, Sam, Sophie, and Caleb." I looked into many welcoming faces and saw we would all get along fine. Carrie was a tall girl with very pale skin and dark, dead straight hair. She had a face full of freckles and always had a journal where she worte her stories. Sam was a short blonde with tan skin and a slight acne problem. Sophie was the tomboy and wore a pink jersey that said Mariners on it. Caleb was the only boy, but it didn't look like he cared. He was from England and had a slight accent, he loved sports, but theater more. He and Elizabeth were the new kids together last year and became great friends. I learned all this and more about my new friends. They all were very friendly and asked about me. I told them the same story, and they all were compassionate. They were all freshmen like me except for Caleb who was a sophomore. At that moment I saw my family waving and looking for me.

"Hey, guys I don't want to impose, but I don't want to be rude either. Can my family sit with us?" Caleb took one look at my family and said it was fine. He must have seen Rosalie. The others were just as assuring and I waved my "siblings" over.

"Guys this is Edward and Bella, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, and Jacob." Crap I had forgotten Jacob in my story. I sent a quick mental note to dad to make sure he heard my thoughts and told everyone to go along with what I had come up with. They all gave a slight nod, which no human could have seen. "Uhhhhh, guys, this is Jacob, my boyfriend and Esme's newest arrival." I could see their reaction when they figured that we all lived together, shock, surprise, intrigue, and suspicion. All this ran through tier heads and showed on their faces. But they tried to hide it and I felt gratitude for that. Elizabeth broke the ice and it was easy to tell that she was the ringleader. She and Rosalie got into a long conversation on cheerleading. But when that was over Elizabeth took her turn with each of my family and talked about the thing they had in common. She and my dad could have talked forever on theater and music. Alice almost had a coronary when she saw Elizabeth's boots. Jasper just looked pleased at the energy she gave off. She and Emmett talked on sports, especially baseball. She said it was un-American to not love baseball. She then noticed my mom and started talking to her. I don't know what they said, but mom and Elizabeth both had a huge smile on their faces. Everybody talked with everybody. Emmett and Jacob became great friends with Caleb. Carrie seemed to be a girl who everybody liked. Sam was really opinionated and always voiced her thoughts. Sophie was rough housing with Emmett and I could see that this was the beginning to a wonderful friendship.

The rest of the day passed really quickly. I knew it all already and could drown out the teacher and just daydream all day. Elizabeth came up to me at the end of the day and asked if I wanted to try out for cheerleading with her. I said I'd watch. Mom and Alice were there to cheer on (ironic right?) Rosalie. Dad and the guys had gone with Caleb for a sports tryout and I followed Elizabeth to the football field where the tryouts were. I started laughing at the clichéness of the whole situation. I was at cheerleading, come on, cheerleading. I took a leap of faith and walked with Elizabeth to sign up. I knew I had vampire grace and skills, making me an absolute choice candidate for cheerleading, but I was torn. Should I flaunt my talent, making me popular? Or should I dumb myself down, making everyone equal and fair. I would never mean to take the spot away form a girl who truly deserved it. With a breath, not knowing my answer, I walked towards the field, ready for my shot at high school

I flew, I mean I really flew. I twisted, I stretched and I kicked ass. I had decided to give it my all, I had figured that I needed the notice and I knew that I could make the team. Rosalie, was even better and blew the coaches, boys and even me away. She was gorgeous, blonde, thin, and looked as though she could have come form heaven itself. She was better that I was. Imagine the raw talent of a vampire plus practice. It created the unimaginable. Elizabeth was talented, for a human, at least. The boys loved us and cheered and whistled. Mom and Alice were very supportive and cheered us to no end. The boys all came back towards the end and I could see the raw, amazement and arousal on Jacob. He of course along with all my "brothers" had made the team. In fact Emmett became the head of the football tam and the old captain from last year didn't even make it this year. They all loved us, the feeling was amazing. I felt all this pleasure and respect radiating from the crowd, and me until the final girl went. She was tall brunette and had hair that fell in perfect curls to her waist. I could immediately tell that this girl owned the school and if my cliché continued she would own most material possessions too. She stepped onto the field and the coaches smiled.

"Oh, Lily, its ok, you know that last years captain automatically is on the team next year." The coaches said this almost as it were a recitation, not their idea.

"Of course, what was I thinking even coming here." She knew she just cam here ot see my brothers. We had been the talk of everything today. Our beauty was questioned and already Carlisle was already being called a plastic surgeon, not a doctor or having an incest fetish. Ok already, we get it, yes we live together, but we have no blood relation and if you must insult someone don't target our father, or grandfather, in my case.

Lily walked off the field, or sauntered and sat down on the bleachers next to my father. She started flirting with him, and it was making me sick. She started playing with his hair and I saw his eyes go black with anger and he pulled my mother on his lap. Right in front of Lily, he kissed my mother. It started as a normal, hello kiss, but it got hotter and more intense until my mother moaned and started whimpering. It was almost possessive, but in a romantic loving way. Telling the evil snob to back off, he was taken, and not to even bother. But he should have known. It's human nature to want what you cant have and Lily had always gotten what she wanted, and this was not about to change.

As this PDA was happening the coaches were making the team. First they listed the team. Elizabeth and I had both made it. Great I was now officially a member of this god forsaken clique hole. Then they listed the captain. Rosalie had been named captain. Lily and Rosalie both screamed at the same time. Lily with rage and Rosalie with pure joy. Now she and Emmett were captains and dating, yawn. I was already ready to make this a movie, just to prove my point of tackiness. I made the team and had a new best friend. I got my uniform and made my over to my family with Rose. They congratulated us all and we walked to the cars. I waved to my new friends and would see them tomorrow. Lily glared at us, great now she wanted dad and hated Rose, shit could this get any worse?

On the ride home, we traded "war" stories and had laughs. Dad made the soccer team, Jacob too, great now we had locker room jokes at our expense too. Emmett had made the Football team and been made captain. Jasper and Caleb had made the track team. Dad was going to, but apparently had a love of soccer and track would be too hard to show not an ounce of exertion. Soccer at least he would get muddy and could splash water to make sweat. Mom and Alice were staying low key and not doing anything. My future seemed set in stone and I was anxious. Damn, more anxiety!

We got home and everyone went to their own places. Mom and dad ran upstairs, ewwww, at least they had a room, Rose and Emmett went to practice their new "sports" Alice and Jasper went hunting. Jasper still had issues with thirst and Alice was always by his side. Jacob came up to me and kissed me.

"Hey there cheerleader," he smiled while kissing me. I felt my heart soar and lust over whelm me. "So what do you want to do now?" He obviously felt the same way I did, and now I had an idea.

"Well, you have to stay in shape for your new sport, and I have to stay thin for my 'cheerleading'," I put verbal quotes around cheerleading, I still didn't understand the big idea, I mean it was fun to be good at something, but that was it. "I have a way we can both burn calories…"

**Ok, so i see people are reading and i feel unloved, so i understand ur reluctance because**

**i hate reading no action fanfic, but next chap is a ness/Jacob lemon, so alert me to read it, or review so i have the strength to continue... i dont want to write for no one**

**

* * *

**

**once again i must thank BellsNGems, who totally rox and is my long lost sis, u r totally awesome**

**REVIEW PLEASE, I BEG YOU!**


	8. My First Sexual Encounter

**ok this is my first lemon and i wanted it to be romantic, i hate gross lemons**

**but i am nervous and send me a review with tips or anything**

**if i get some them ill do a lot more, i have a house full of forever teenagers, the possibilities are endless lol**

**so REVIEW and always feel free to PM me!**

**please people i see u reading this and alerting me and favorting me, it feels great, but please review, i need the advice, if anyone had any ideas or wants feel free...**

**As always the characters and rights belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer!**

* * *

**My First Sexual Encounter**

I was swooped up like a maiden being rescued from a tower. All I could feel were Jacobs's strong, well-developed, muscular arms carrying me up those pesky stairs. My parents had run off to our home in the woods, making me comfortable to show my affection clearly to Jacob. I had never felt this way about anyone before. I could feel my blood pulsing through my veins, each pulse stronger than the previous. Jacob could hear it too. He seemed ever aware of my body, and how it was reacting. I knew I was prone to blushing, via my mother, but I had never felt this over heated before. I still couldn't believe I had just said that to Jacob. I was never a provocative person, but I knew what I wanted. And I wanted Jacob.

I thought all this in the five seconds it took him to get up the stairs and in my new room. Alice must have seen this happening and had made my normally teenage mess of a bedroom, more presentable. In fact if Jacob didn't know me he would have thought I had OCD, or something like that. He sat me down on my bed and looked deep into my eyes. I could feel my blood reach a new level of intensity, and was glad I was already part vampire and didn't have to go through the excruciating pain that was affiliated with the turning.

I looked back into his deep brown ones, and smiled. Although I was nervous and scared, I knew this was what I wanted and where I was supposed to be. I placed my hand on his chest and he smiled. I had placed my hand directly on his heart.

"Its always belonged to you." He whispered.

He then placed his hand on my heart and we sat there for what seemed like forever in heaven. Just listening, just waiting, just purely happy. Our hearts beat together, joint in pulse, rhythm and intensity. We were truly joined together, only one more way could we have been truly one…

We had never really done anything like this before. We had kissed, but only very polite respectable things. We were both terrified of right versus wrong. Was I a four year old or a teenager? We both knew what we wanted, but never acted on it. We had always been best friends but only recently had it escalated to full blown love. Neither could survive without the other. He could tell I was hesitant because I hadn't moved in about five minutes. I just sat there, with our hearts together, mulling this over in my head.

"Do you want to?" he asked. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to lose my virtue, and my purity right now, in this spur of the moment thing, but I knew I wanted Jacob. I was a romantic, like my father. I wanted everything to be right. Right moment, right guy, everything perfect. I did know I wanted Jacob, but I didn't wsnt him right now, that way. But I did want him someway. I tried ot make it the least painful for him.

"Jacob," I started. " I do want you, that way, forever. But not right now. I'm nto ready…" I started to cry. I had seen his hurt expression and thought he was pained like was right now. I was torn between love and childhood. I didn't know which direction to go and it was hurting us both.

"Shhh, don't cry…" he whispered, and used his thumb to wipe off my tears. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to." And with that he crashed his lips against mine. This was not like any kiss we had ever shared. This was passion filled and intamte, while still tender and gentle. I felt as though every nerve had expoloded into white stars. Every part of my body was responsive and alert. I felt everything. I felt new things I never had before. My nipples were suddenly very sensitive and almost paiful to touch. My legs had an ache in between them that I had never felt. And there was a weird pressure in my abdomen that was painful, but lustful at the same time. All this pain and pleasure that was building up in me was released with a moan in the back of my throat. I was mortified. Jacob didn't seem to have a problem with expression. I broke the kiss and looked up at him. He seemed understanding and didn't pressure me.

"Jacob, I am so sorry for moaning. You haven't even touched me and…" I was cut off by him growling and pushing me down on the bed. Now I was lying down with him on top. I felt his pressure and only wanted him closer.

"Never apologize for being you, or expressing yourself." He mumbled into my ear. I felt him pressing against my leg and looked down. Apparently this was affecting him too. Just he was less vocal. I was suddenly aware of the pooling wetness that was in my pants. He looked and saw the slight wet spot that was forming on my jeans.

"What is happening to me? Why am I reacting like this?" I knew women got wet down there, but I thought it was a slight amount. Right now I felt as though I had peed myself.

"Ness, you are just aroused, don't apologize. I am too. I forgot this was your first time and need to be led through everything. I promise you, I will be gentle and if you ever want anything. Just tell me your desires and I'll try to accommodate. Now just relax and let me show you where you will want me to touch."

He started kissing me again, and I responded. He stopped kissing my mouth, but his lips never left my skin. He kissed down my neck until he reached my collarbone. He looked up at me for permission ot continue, but even this little amount of action had caused me to be almost unresponsive with language. I just nodded and went back ot my little moans and whimpers. He looked at my neck hungrily and started sucking. I lost it, my moans were getting louder and I started squirming for more release.

"Jacob, please, more I need more!" I almost shouted, I was getting very aroused and now felt everything pouring out of my lower area. He sat between my legs and looked at me with such adoration, that my heart almost melted. His hands found my stomach and started making small circles upwards, until he reached my breasts. I still had on al my clothes, but I felt everything. His circles never stopped and now he was circling my breasts. He cupped them and felt them all over. I was groaning in pleasure.

"You like that?" he asked. "Well then try this." With that he gently brushed my nipple with his finger and I screamed. With that lust clouded over his eyes and he attacked my mouth again. I still needed release and only was getting more and more aroused. Jacob looked at me and I nodded. It was so sweet of him to ask before doing anything. He pulled my shirt up and over my head, so now I was in a bra and jeans. I was so glad Alice's school outfit included new under garments. She had given me an indigo lace bra and boy shorts set from La Perla. Jacob was greedily soaking the sight of the bra in. With that he started kissing my stomach and I eagerly responded. My hands were around his neck, woven into his hair, gently pulling. Soon he had kissed every area his mouth could find, before he looked at me once again and I nodded. He reached under me and unclasped my bra. He put it nicely on the floor, before finally seeing my bare breasts. He couldn't restrain himself. He took one look and before I knew it my now hard nipple was in his mouth, being twirled by his tongue. I screamed once more and felt myself flood again. "Your nipple is one of the most sensitive places I can touch," he explained. I now understood why they had hurt before, it was with arousal. Now I was to far into it to back out.

"Jacob, I need more." I barely whispered. My moans were too frequent for any language. He laughed a kind laugh before kneaded and licking both breasts and nipples. He then started to take off my pants and I wiggled out of them. Now my jeans were soaked and my indigo underwear looked as though I had gone swimming. He peeled off my sopping underwear and put them beside my bra. Now he looked as though he had died and gone to heaven. He finally saw my body, fully naked. I was self-conscious, and tried to squirm away form his eyes. But love, and curiosity held me there. I knew more pleasure was about to come and I wanted it, no I now needed it badly. His eyes once more asked mine for permission and after my nod he slipped a warm finger into my wet folds. I moaned and ground my hips.

"Oh my god, Nessie, you are so wet and warm. Wow this is…" he trailed off.

"Is it bad?" I asked, now feeling even more self-conscious.

"Not at all, in fact it is the most desirable thing I have ever felt." With that he moved his finger up and down my slit. Hitting the opening of my hole and then up to my clit, playing with anything and everything. He then took his finger off me and I whimper at the loss of contact. Then he smelled my finger and licked it. I thought I would be appalled and freaked out by a man doing that, but it only made me more aroused, if that was possible.

"Jacob, now I need you." I practically yelled at the pain between my legs. With that he started playing with my clit, circling it, pinching it. I was moaning in such plesure. Then he moved his fingers down and gently put one finger in my hole. I groaned as he hit my spot. Slowly he started moving it as he curled it gently upward. Soon I was screaming in pleasure as he added another finger. His other hand went form my clit to my breasts, playing with my nipples or twirling my clit. After that had me in a fit of squeals, he applied his mouth to my breasts and only pumped me with his fingers and played with my clit. I was sure I had died. This was heaven. Soon I felt the pressure in me grow until it burst and I clamped down on hin fingers, screaming his name the whole time. He continued to gently move his fingers until the spasms stopped. I looked into his eyes and knew this was the man I wanted and needed by my side, for the rest of eternity.

"Nessie, that was your first orgasm. How was it?" he aksed this was a sly smile on his face.

"That was the best thing I have ever felt, but it would have been better if it was by another part of you." Two could play the sly smile. "But not now, im not ready, one day at a time." I looked down and saw that I was naked and still aroused, while his was fully clothed and had a massive erection. It looked as through it would have his zipper forever imprinted on him. "Now what about you?" I asked as I sat up and hooked my arms around his neck. "Let me return the favor…"

* * *

**Now if you liked that, then REVIEW they are the bestest things ever!**

**next chap is how ness returns the favor...**

**this is not just a sex fanfic though, there will be lots more plot...**

**always feel free to contact**

**xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**

**a/n: i have OCD, Obsessive Cullen Disorder lol, if u have any funny twilight puns or jokes please tell me!**

**also if u read then review, i need ideas, what should happen????**


	9. Chapter 9

**Due to an unfortunate issue (exams), I will not be updating until Friday night. Upon reaching Friday night, I will run with open arms to my loving laptop and update as fast as my uncoordinated fingers can go. Please excuse my lack of updating because school comes first! Although it comes first, I still hate it! Lol**

**Thanx for all your understanding!**

* * *

**While im doing an A/N…**

**That little review button will not hurt you, so push it!**

**Pretty please!!**

**Thank you to everyone who has pushed it! And even more if you push it a lot and recommend me. Those who know me know I am a very nice person and welcome all forms of help and ideas. I love all types of conversations and talk with people on PM forever. I love meeting new people, so always feel free to contact me! I love my fanfic friends and would change my story (for the better) if someone ever gave me an amazing idea. Thank you to everyone and I hate A/N, so thnx for putting up with mine!**

* * *

**I did think you guys needed to hear why I'm not writing!**

**Its not because I hate anybody or have stopped the story,**

**Its because my teachers have decided to kill me with over loads of studying and tests!**

**Remember: you can't spell studying w/o the word DYING! Lol**

**Xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**


	10. Jacob's Returned Favor

a/n: so here it is... thank you for all who put up with me and my exams!

i have the other chapter written and i know this ends in a cliffhanger!

if u review than u get the next chapter!

here are my shouts outs:

natasha cullen: xoxo, i love you, u make me want to continue!

yourstruly101: thnx for reading, i owe you!

FeelBetterBoy'sGf - Jasper luv: (srry for not putting ur whole name, boy its long) thnx times a million and good luck!

BellsNGems: Please Review! what happened to you!!!!???

Gypsyprincess713: thnk you for waiting, here you go!

saphira341: thnx for everything here it is!

* * *

you people know the drill: I dont own anything, it is all the amazing Stephanie Meyer!

* * *

**Jacob's Returned Favor:**

I was terrified of what to do. I was a small child or at least a teenager, never mind what I was. I didn't matter. All that did was that I had no idea at what to do. All the things I had ever thought I knew about sex, just fled my mind. It actually made me wonder how he knew so much. I just knew what I wanted to feel, but I had no idea how to make him feel that way. But I didn't want to look phased. The one thing I did know was that confidence was key. I tried to look seductive as I thought this over.

"Jacob, tell me how you like it," I purred in his ear.

"Ness, anything you do to me, will be enough." I gave up on trying to be cool and experienced. Why should I have to pretend? He knew I had never done anything, and if I did know what I was doing then he would think I had done things before. The latter was unacceptable. I was not going to have my love think I was _that_ kind of girl.

"Jacob, I honestly have no clue what to do. I don't even know what pleases a guy." I was scared how he would react to my honesty. But we were in love and hopefully that made up for everything else.

First Jacob took off his pants, slowly unbuttoning and pulling down his zipper, oh so slowly. I just realized that I was excited for him as he probably was. For the first time I would see him. Jacob slowly stepped out of his pants and laid them on the floor. He then laid on the bed. He was now in just his boxers and t-shirt. I could see every muscle and suddenly was overwhelmed my instinct. I sat on his legs over his knees, straddling him. Then I took the hem of his shirt and started kissing the layer of russet skin I had revealed. I licked each abdominal muscle and ran my hands under his shirt. My fingers explored every inch of him while he softly moaned. I took this as the fact that I was doing something right. He was very still and just there letting me worship him. I loved the power that now coursed through my veins. I just sat there like that for a while, letting my hands roam his body. I played with his abdominals the most. They bunched under my touch and I was enthralled. I continued my ministrations until his eye popped open, lust laden.

"Ness, I need more and soon," he begged. I could see now he was even more aroused, if that was even possible. He was so hard, that even with nothing but the flimsy boxer material in the way, it still looked painful.

I gathered all the bravery in my arsenal. I peeled his shirt completely off so now he was topless and I was speechless. It was amazing! Nothing before had made me this amazed and now I was so happy I could have cried. But instead of being selfish I took his needs before my pleasure before me. I pulled his boxers down, inch by inch, trying to see hoe far I could push him. A long growl erupted from his chest, half in agony and frustration, the other half in arousal. He lifted his rear off the bed slightly so I could get the underwear down completely. Now he was completely naked, in front of me and I literally was stunned. Nothing ever had looked so huge or proud or majestic as Jacob naked. He might have been 6'5" but really "he" was almost a foot long. Maybe more or less, I couldn't care. He was mine and I knew I was getting possessive, but I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that he had chosen me. I was starting to sound like my mother and as any teenager knows, that is not good. I saw there was moisture on the tip and I used my instincts to smear it round the rest of him. He groaned and shuddered. I started going up and down and up and down. Sometimes fast and sometimes painfully slow. He was so large that I had to use both of my hands and then it still wasn't enough. But it seemed to be working for Jacob. My names and gods were in the same sentence, I knew that was good. But all he was saying was almost incoherent. I was watching him writhe at my tough and I felt myself get very aroused by his display. He also felt me on his legs and he got louder to. We were most defiantly helping each other. I decided I wanted to make this last longer so I took my hands off of his shaft and started playing with his ball sac, he whimpered at the lost of heat, but then started moaning again. I felt so much better because now I knew I wasn't the only one who was verbal. Soon I was bored with his ball sac and wanted him to feel what I had felt. I wrapped my hands hard around his shaft and started moving them up and down with vampire speed. Soon he was almost screaming and I wanted him to go over the edge. I leaned down and bit on his hipbone. Hard, but not enough to break the skin. That did him in. With a long groan that turned into a growl he shot his seed all over his chest and my bedding.

I realized after this that I was still naked and he was too. What I sight we must have been. Sweaty and covered in each other's love making. Wow! I leaned down and Jake pulled me to his chest. Chest to chest we laid, bodies touching but nothing more. We were so content and happy that we started to doze off, holding each other, being as close to one as I'd allow. I touched his face and I knew his head was filled with the memories of the last day. His possessiveness, which I loved, his erratic breathing just now, our moans, us holding. He captured my mouth with his and asked for dominance with his tongue. I started giggling as we kissed. We were so in the moment that I didn't hear

"Nessie, get up quick! Your father is here…" was Alice's scream. It was too late. My father was in my threshold fuming. I knew what it looked like. We were naked, kissing and sweaty. Also there were definite stains on my bedspread that could only signify one thing. I started to sweat more.

"Dad, its not what it looks like…" I was cut off by a glare so sharp I could have died. He started walking towards us, and I was afraid. I knew what my father could do and I knew I would be lucky if I ever saw Jacob again. I realized since I had speculated wrong about Alice's vision the first time with my panic attack, that this was it now. My father was going to kill Jacob and I would be a bloody mess from trying to save him. I knew something was going to happen; all I prayed for was for Alice to be wrong, just this one time…

* * *

a/n: EXAMS ARE OVER!!! WOOHOO

thank you to everyone! read, review, RECOMEND!

always feel free to write me!

xoxo

Gossip Girl


	11. Humiliation Central

BellsNGems: as always, u rock and i couldnt do this w/o u!

Lizzie123: u deserve this for waiting so patiently!

YoursTruly101: xoxo, u really helped me, hope you like!

Natasha Cullen: u better review! lol, u know i love them

to all 4: this chapter is for u!

to everyone: please review! i really need them, at least alert or favorite!

do something to let me know im loved, im even a person who doesn't mind constructive criticism

ANYTHING!!

* * *

as always, i dont own Twilight, the brilliant Stephanie Meyer does!

* * *

**Humiliation Central:**

Last Chapter:

"Nessie, get up quick! Your father is here…" was Alice's scream. It was too late. My father was in my threshold fuming. I knew what it looked like. We were naked, kissing and sweaty. Also there were definite stains on my bedspread that could only signify one thing. I started to sweat more.

"Dad, its not what it looks like…" I was cut off by a glare so sharp I could have died. He started walking towards us, and I was afraid. I knew what my father could do and I knew I would be lucky if I ever saw Jacob again. I realized since I had speculated wrong about Alice's vision the first time with my panic attack, that this was it now. My father was going to kill Jacob and I would be a bloody mess from trying to save him. I knew something was going to happen; all I prayed for was for Alice to be wrong, just this one time…

I screamed, for my life, for my love, just for my mother to come and save me from this nightmare. My own father was going to kill my love. I had to do something.

"Dad, no, stop, wait!" I screamed any word that came to mind, but his vampire speed was much to fast for me. In one second he had Jacob against the wall held up by his neck. Jacob couldn't breathe and neither could I. Jacob was still naked and the humiliation was immobilizing. I was naked and my father had seen me, that was bad, but now he was looking at and humiliating my love. Mom and Rose showed up in the threshold two seconds later. Mom looked furious at me, beyond words with Jacob and trying to send her gift to Jacob. She knew dad was reading his mind to know what was hurting and than acting on that. Also she didn't want dad to see any more of me in Jacobs mind than he already had.

"Bella, stop that! I have every right to kill this mongrel and I intend to act on it. I put up with him hitting on and making passes at you, now he goes and violates our daughter with his, his, his… PAWS." With this he dropped Jacob and his limp body fell to the floor. Dad raised his fist to take the first swing. I had to act. But I was paralyzed with fear.

"Edward, you are ridiculous" my mother yelled, her voice still like chimes even at this intensity. "Think of what it will do to your daughter if you kill him. Imagine the way you would feel if I was killed or how I could feel if you left. I know it is hard for you to grasp, but what we feel is the same between those two. They are eachothers eternal halves, their one true desires. You and I are essence to each other. You know that. The same relationship is for these two. Now regardless I am just as mad as you, but I am not going around killing boys. I wish they had used better judgment, and for god sakes Nessie, you are four years old! I don't give a damn how old your body is, I waited eighteen years to be with my one true love and you can wait longer!" My mother sighed exasperated. She didn't know whether to yell at me or protect me from my own father. My father looked at Jacob and took one swing, a cracking noise echoed throughout the room. I knew it was Jacob's nose cracking under the power that was my fathers fist. He looked at him and then at me.

"You are in so much trouble, you wont leave this room for twenty years! Put some clothes on," he spat at me. He turned to walk out of my room, while throwing a shirt that was on my chair at me. "What are you doing here?" he growled at Aunt Rose.

"I just came for the show! If you want me to crack his skull to match that nose, just ask." Rose sang these words; her delight at Jacobs embarrassment was so easy to detect is was disgusting.

My mother came to sit by me on the bed. Rose went to get ice for the "dog" as she put it. Jacob was out cold, but still alive, so I was considering this a good day so far.

"Ness, what the hell were you thinking?" My mother gave me a look so intense and quizzical I had to look away in shame.

"Mom we didn't have sex, we only…" I couldn't say it. This was ridiculous. "We only… We only pleasured one another. No… penetration." My face flamed red. I looked like a sweat-covered strawberry. My mother breathed a sigh of relief.

"So that will make your father a little less mad, but still you are looking at a severe punishment."

"Why," I screeched. "You and dad are always doing things, Rose and Emmett are always doings things, and loudly. And Alice and Jasper are always doing it and then Jasper projects his emotions on us. You expect me to live in a house with these sex crazed vampires and not act too?" I was so mad at her hypocrisy. How dare me she tell me what to do. What was she, my mother? Oh, right, crap!

"Reneesme Carlie Cullen, number one, if you ever talk to me like that again, there will be hell to pay. Number two, you are four years old, I waited eighteen years, much begging and I had had one and a half years of knowing and letting my love grow for your father before I did that. And don't start with me with the "what about Jacob? Hes waited almost twenty one years." I don't care. Your father waited one hundred and eight, so neither of us have any sympathy. Also, you might have known Jacob for four years, but for three of them, you have been growing up and looked at Jacob as a brother. You even said so yourself. These feelings were new. Your father heard your thoughts and told me. There are no secrets in this family."

At this point Rose came back with an ice pack and a cone that one puts on dogs to keep them from biting their injuries. Even I began to laugh. I normally hated Rose's dog jokes. But the cone was pretty funny. I turned back to my mother.

"Mom, fine, I wont compare myself to you all, but why am I being punished for following my heart. I love him and I only wanted to show him." From the look on my mothers face I knew she was thinking of all those times dad had turned her down for her own safety. It had hurt her and made her feel unwanted. She was the closet one to remember human hormones. She knew what was coursing through my veins in love for Jacob.

"Ness, you are not being punished for having relations, you are being punished for making bad choices. Your father just doesn't want to leave you. You are his little girl. He can't lose you. He is very protective. I wasn't allowed to see Jacob either, ironically enough." She stared off into space. She started realizing something. "Ness, the reason he is so opposed to Jacob is it makes him realize how close it was to my life. The points of my life where he almost lost me. It makes him realize the pain he felt for me. Also, you know the natural enemies of vampire to werewolf. It is hard for him, he puts up with it for you and me. Jacob is still my best friend, and I want him around as much as you do. I'll talk to him, but I make no promises."

I sighed; I knew I had done nothing wrong. I walked over to Rose who was fastening the collar and holding an icepack to his nose. He was coming to and still was naked. Rose and I helped him into his boxers and sat him down on my couch. He was still partially out and just mumbling. Every time he mumbled my name Rose would put slight pressure on his nose, making him wince. She was mad at him too, but knew her place in my relationship. The cone was pretty funny, but I knew many more jokes would come soon. Mom got up to go talk to my father. He might be amazingly beautiful and romantic, but he could really have a stick up his ass. Just then Emmett poked his head in my room.

"How's it going kiddo? I heard what happened. I honestly think your father needs surgery to remove that stick its so far up his butt, I mean he's having sex, after 108 years of nothing you would think he would be in a great mood. I find nothing wrong with you having sex. Good for you! And good for Jacob, talk about doggy style!" Emmett's booming laugh was cut off by Rose throwing the ice at him. It just shattered at contact with his chest, but even though she was pretending to be mad, her laughter couldn't be masked for long. She just loved those damn dog jokes. The cone and the nakedness, Jacob was having a hard day. I'd have to remember the position joke though, he'd like it and we would have to try it. Because my father was not going to stop me from feeling that passion I had just felt! Nothing was… not time, not a person, nothing. If I could outrun time, I could outrun my father.

* * *

TELL ME WHAT U THOUGHT!

LOVE? HATE? WANT MORE? ANYTHING!


	12. And the Teasing Begins

ok, so im sorry this has taken me forever, but school sucks butt! lol

its short and supposed ot be funny, no plot but i had to update and the plot chapters take me forever! lol

i hope you like!

also i need my reviews!! they are my own personal brand of heroin! lol, know that quote?? lol

so love and kisses to Lizzie 123 and YoursTruly101 - i owe u guys my life! lol

lalababe - u rock, please review! lol

i love every comment, review, recomendation, even PM

of course i dont own this book, if i did i would be luckier than most girls ever are!

Stephanie Mayer owns it and loves it, im sure! lol

* * *

**And the Teasing Begins:**

My father was outside taking a breath of frsh air, which was funny since he didn't really need to breathe. Mom was with him trying to calm him down, but he was pretty worked up. My actue hearing could pick up most of the conversation.

"First he attacks you and now my daughter. That dog should be kept in a kennel! He violated my daughter, her virtue is gone and I know it is a once in a lifetime thing."

"Edward, you need to relax" My mothers tone was soothing and scolding at the same time. "I have her word and his htat they did not actually have sex. I don't care what it looked like, I trust both of them. You waited one hundred and eight years for sex, you cannot expect the same from everyone. Jacob is twenty one new, at least in years he has been alaive. Do you truly expect a twenty one year old to keep away from the one he loves?"

"Yes, but Nessie, is four years old for god sakes, when you were four you were taking naps and eating goldfish, but no, my daughter is having sex"

"For the last time Edward, they didn't have sex!" My mother shouted this past part and I was glad we lived so far from any neighbors because everyone would have heard her.

"Fine, not having sex, but receiving sexual gratification from him. I am sure that four year olds reaching pleasure from twenty one year olds is illegal in every state, even Kentucky!" dad's voice was weary and you could tell he was lessening in anger. I didn't know why until I saw Jasper standing next to me with a strained look on his face.

"Fine, Edward, lets relax and think up some guidelines for Nessie and Jacob. Like protection and hours, school work and PDA. Different things. We can start by getting Jacob neutered, I hear that's was you do to an over sexual dog." My fathers laugh could be heard miles away too. He pick my mother up and whispered something in her ear. It sounded like "how was I so lucky to find you?" but he was so quiet and my hearing was only half that of a vampire. He sprinted back to his cottage with my mother in his arms. Probably to write rules against me and Jacob, or to do the newly forbidden between us. I didn't care, mom had calmed down the crazy man that was my father.

"Thank you so much Jasper," I hugged him and he laughed.

"I didn't do that for you little darlin', all the emotions were driving me crazy. Your father was so angry I felt suicidal, your mother felt so lusty towards your father when he was acting like that. You were worried sick, Jacob was nauseous from the pain. Rose and Emmett were trying to reenact your little sexcapade and Alice was excited over some new sale in New York. So from all those emotions I was going to pass out. I just had to chill everyone out." He laughed at my expression and I saw why. I looked horrible. I was tired, worried sick and anxious. Now I was puzzled too, god life was hard.

I walked over to Jacob and put my hands to his face. I knew his head would be filled with my desires and thoughts. He saw me naked lying in a field of lavender and freesia. I had some obsession with those two flowers and the one time I had asked dad and mom they had laughed so hard they would have cried if they could. Jacob then saw him lying next to me. We wernt doing anything, just lying there. We were both naked, but the moment was so right, so intense that we couldn't move. We gazed into each others eyes and just stayed still. His eyes fluttered open when I put my hands down and he looked up softly. He knew what happened and could only gape in shame. He knew my father had a right to be upset and he knew he would be fine in an hour, but still the shame of it all was overwhelming him.

"Guys, really, more emotion?" was Jasper's reply from across the room. He was so upset. He walked out the door to get away form us all. Jacob pleaded to me with his eyes for me to show him how bad it had been. I placed my hands to his face and recounted the entire experience. From out encounter to my parents most recent discussion. At the beginning when I recounted our encounter he started ot get hard again, but the second he realized that my father, mother and Rosalie had seen him all naked he went limp and pulled away. He was still speechless and I realized he hadn't said a word this entire time. I dicided ot not break this spell of science but to rather show him it was ok. I grabed his lips and softly placed hem on mine. It was gentle because of his fragile state, but passionate because of our love. I didn't even hear Rose and Emmett behind me. That is…until they cleared their throats.

"Really? You guys didn't learn ANYTHING form this day? Rosalie aked disbelieving.

"Well we figured you might wan ta new bed because our old one was now dirty. So we bought you this." Emmett was laughing as he said this and pulled out a dog bedd and placed it on the floor. Next Rose pulled out a leash and collar and put them next to the bed. Then she brought out countless sex toys. I didn't know what half of them were let alone what they did or how to use them.

"Ok," she said clapping her hands. "The dog bed can go next to Nessies, because a faithful dog always sleeps with their master. Next the leash is what you'll be on after Edward is finished with his rules. The collar has two name tags, one says 'Jacob, if found please do NOT return' and the other says 'I got beat up by my girls dad'. And lastly, here are all your 'dog' toys. Now these are on loan form me and Emmett. I want htem back once you figure out which you like and get your own of." She was laughing because of all the teasing and Emmett had a very possessive look to his face that told me he loved his toys and didn't want to see them go. It was hilarious, well the look was. The rest of it was so insulting that I wanted to beat someone up. Jacob was speechless. He looked at the bed and the leesh and collar and had to look away. He was so mortyfyed. But the toys he took one look at and smiled. He knew fun times would be had. And I had to agree. But I still wasn't ready, so I placed a hand on his face and he smiled lovingly at me to show that it was okay. He just kept looking at me then glanceing to Rose and scowling, then looking back at me. It was creepy how the emotion changed between him so quickly.

Just then mom and dad came running in. In dad's hand was a long list. I was so dreading the info that was on it. I took once glance and saw I would hate it. Here's why:

List of No-No's for my daughter and her mutt:

1. No sleeping in the same bedroom. Jacob will get the guest room and Nessie can continue to sleep in Edwards old room.

2. Constant supervision will be kept at all times. Whether it be by eyes of ears, always know… A father knows…

3. No PDA at school

4. No PDA around your parents

5. Kissing is allowed, along with 1st, 2nd and 3rd base

6. If home base is even neared you will be out!

7. You will be given 3 strikes like in baseball. After 3 Edward and Emmett will hunt you down and hurt you

8. Rosalie is referee, any call she makes is law!

9. Respect my daughters wishes

10. Edward and Bella have every right to change, break, update, or make new to any of these laws and they must be followed to the word!

If any are broken the 3 strike rule is in effect and breaking the 3 rule is a death wish.

Signed,

Edward Mason Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan Cullen

Oh my god! This was going to be a long eternity!

* * *

Review, omigod, just hit the button!

* * *


	13. The Second Day Of Hell

So i know its been over a year since i updated...thats high school for you, no free time!!!

so please review and respond

I realized have changed so much over a year as i reread this story...i no longer care about superficial things like clothes...so i feel my more recent chapters will have a better view

* * *

**The Second Day of Hell**

Well, my life had officially slowed down to a stop. The last 48 hours felt so long I could cry. Who knew so much could happen? After finally crying myself to sleep last night, the alarm came way to early. That little ringing bundle of anguish, it rips your ear drums right down the middle and pierces your dreams of sleep with buzzing and intensified phone sounds. Can you tell I hate my alarm? I put my hand on top and instead of gently hitting the snooze button I smashed the entire alarm system to pieces. I guess I have no control in the early hours. So, now I had my second day of school and was still excited. Now I had a friend to hang with, but what to wear? I walked over to my over stuffed closet and tried to open it without being crushed by exploding taffeta.

"ALICEEEEEE," I screamed, "why the hell did you buy more?" I swear, I would rip up the clothes and go to school stark naked but, my father would have a cow. I could only hear the muffled laughter that was Alice and her proud joy of finding more useless clothes that I would never wear. I made it to the normal clothes section of my closet and decided on an outfit. I was in a bad mood so I was going to show it. A white v-neck t-shirt covered by a crop top leather jacket, gray skinny jeans and lace-up black boots made me look so bad-ass. I then put on eyeliner and smoked my eyes. Finished by red lipstick, I looked hot, but also like a psycho killer. I walked down for breakfast only to see Alice's jaw drop.

"Nessie, um, well, it goes…" was her reply.

" …" was all I got from mom

"…CHANGE …NOW!" was my hello, good morning from dad. And Jacob just started drooling. I knew it was a little intense, but I was feeling rebellious, come on, I just did things with my boyfriend, I felt old and unstoppable. I grabbed my purse and schoolbag, blew a kiss to mom and walked out the door after grabbing a banana on my way out. I heard footsteps and I knew Jacob was behind me. We got in my day old car and I sped, in true Cullen style, straight to the school.

(back at the house)

"What the hell are we going to do with her?" Edward asked in disbelief. "I should have a little girl and instead I have a monster.

"What are we going to do with her?" muttered Bella, "she is acting out, but, being twenty two myself, I want to not judge her. But as he mother I want to put her in a little sundress like I wore when I was four."

Emmett just laughed and Rosalie looked proud, like a true aunt influence had clouded Nessie's thoughts. Alice was pissed off that her fashion inept niece was stealing her vampire chic looks. Carlisle was enjoying himself.

"Edward, son, you gave Esme and myself many brooding frights over the years. You rebelled, for a different reason, but still. You were suicidal, ran away many times and felt sorry for yourself every moment. That is until Bella came. Then you were almost bipolar. Ecstatic in joy, then drowning in sorrow over her life. You so deserve this!" Carlisle was so happy his son could finally feel the ever-lasting effects of parenthood. Bella saw Carlisle's face and scowled. She still felt guilty for putting Edward through those years of torture.

"Edward, lets do this the easy way. If she wants to act out then we have to cut her off and nip this stage in the bud. I will not have a disrespectful daughter. I say we go to her closet with Alice and take out all the black, odd, scary clothes and make her approve her outfit every morning." Bella was dreading having to fight with Alice, again, over clothes.

"Love, I knew there was a reason I loved you" Edward joked, Bella scowled.

"Hey," shouted Alice, "I paid good money for those clothes"

"Don't worry Alice, we were just going to give them to you," Bella responded.

With that the three went up to Nessie's closet and cleaned out anything black, leather, or even remotely incriminating. Alice took it all to her closet and Jasper called out,

"ALICE, stop with the joy, I feel like a kid locked in Disneyland." All that could be heard was Alice squealing and laughing.

With that done, the rest of the family went to get dressed for school.

(Nessie and Jacob at school)

"Nessie, over here!" shouted Elizabeth. "Wow Ness, you look really intense today. Is everything ok? I like the whole dress your mood, but why are you so depressed?" I thought of an answer in my head. "Ummm, well, Elizabeth, my father with his amazing hearing heard my boyfriend orgasm over two miles away and beat him up. By the way, I live with my boyfriend and entire family and while we are in this Twilight (pun not intended) Zone, im a vampire, well half, and so is my family." Yes, that would work out well.

"Ummm, my dad and I kinda got into a major fight and now I'm not allowed to see Jacob alone." I chewed on my lip to keep the lie serious. It wasn't a lie, just withholding some information.

"Sweetie, come here," Elizabeth held out her arms for a hug. "Wow, your hot, are you feeling ok?"

"Ya, definitely," I responded, "I have always ran a little high," again, not a lie.

I looked at Elizabeth and was suddenly aware of how pretty she was, even for a human. She was as pale as snow, but not vampiric, just as pale as humanly possible. Her hair was long and today was straightened and half up. She had long legs and hips. Today she was wearing skinny purple jeans and a gray short sleeved sweater. It was a weird look, but she pulled it off. Im guessing it worked because the sweater was cut low and had tshirt sleeves, She had on those boots of hers again. I am guessing they are her favorite pair of shoes. They were amazing. If she were to become a vampire she would be unbelievable. I hadn't noticed that she had been talking this whole time and I didn't even notice.

"… so I'm riding this afternoon because I feel I've been neglecting my horse. I normally ride every day, but now with cheerleading, I wont be able. But with your sister as captain I might be able to squeeze missing a few right?" Wow, was she always this up in the morning?

"Elizabeth, what did you have for breakfast? Sugar? Redbull? Drugs?" She just laughed.

"No, I'm just hyper for no reason, I feel as though my life is so great right now and nothing can bring me down,"

"Yep, drugs it is," I laughed

"No, I'm never like this, it is actually a little weird." Just then Caleb came down to sit with us. I guess I wasn't the only one who was early.

"Hey guys, did you get the math homework? I felt as though it was hell trying to swallow me whole" He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at Elizabeth. She smiled back and giggled. Yes, I am detecting love in the air. Jacob had been sitting next to me the whole time, just very quiet. He was also very embarrassed and pissed off. Elizabeth was talking and mid-sentence just cut herself off. I followed her gaze and saw Lily walking out of her car. Is that how vapid the Cullens looked with their cars? Lily was getting out of her convertible and in the passenger seat sat Lizzie and in the back sat Kerry. These two girls were most possibly the dumbest girls I had ever met. They had no ideas of their own and what Lily said was law. Lily made her way over to my table and sat down.

"Wow Nessie, did someone punch your eye? You look horrible." She asked, her voice dripping with such fakeness I wanted to cry, or smack her.

"No," I mumbled, "I…uh…" I was speechless, I didn't want to play her games and I didn't want her to call me a slut either. So I was in severe trouble. It was a no win situation.

"Lily, its her make up, you of all people should understand covering unsightly things, speaking of which, what number nose job are you on? Nessie was tired and feeling rebellious, once again, you cant judge. But, oh, wait, you need actual parents to parent you to be rebellious." Elizabeth is officially my savior. I like her quickwit this morning.

"Whatever, Nessie, I really came to ask if you amazing brother is here yet?" Um, gag, that's my dad she talking about.

"If you didn't notice, Lily, he has a girlfriend, who happens to be my sister. I love them dearly and if you affect their relationship I will have to show you Emmett, my other brother. Back off, ok, you cant have him, go annoy someone else now." I actually found my voice. She just walked off, with the two dumbos trailing behind. "Wow, Elizabeth, I owe you my life right now! You are the best." She just smiled and laughed. She was a truly kind person who sticks up for her friends and note to self, don't get her mad!

* * *

thanx for reading!!


End file.
